


A Subtle Demand

by DancerInTheMoonlight



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerInTheMoonlight/pseuds/DancerInTheMoonlight
Summary: "If not for his habit of noticing stuff like subtle changes in people’s body language, the way they moved and held themselves (he was an actor, after all), Blaine might not have noticed for the longest time, if ever. As it were, he noticed very soon."
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	A Subtle Demand

At first, the signs were subtle.

If not for his habit of noticing stuff like subtle changes in people’s body language, the way they moved and held themselves (he was an actor, after all), Blaine might not have noticed for the longest time, if ever. As it were, he noticed very soon.

Their relationship wasn’t new; however, it wasn’t very old, either. He and Sebastian went way back to his high-school days, which Blaine counted as a relationship. Not an ideal or even a friendly one, at some point, but a relationship nonetheless. Then they got together. Like, _together_ together, and their relationship became Relationship.

And, apart from the sex, which was obviously a considerable difference, the Relationship was surpassing their previous relationship in one crucial detail.

At first it was subtle.

An arm over the headrest, leaning into his space when Blaine was reading or cooking. Sitting close when going over work or studying. Then came the shifting closer in bed. On the couch. In the street. Hands on his waist. Holding hands becoming reflex. Like a suggestion of a touch that was hovering around Blaine, waiting for him to melt into it.

Back in the days of their relationship, Blaine would have never guessed that Sebastian was such a tactile guy. Sexual, yes. Cuddly, not so much. The only time they even hugged was when Blaine came to ask the Warblers’ help with his proposal to Kurt, and if anyone had told Blaine he was hugging a supreme hugger he would have been as sceptical as if you’d told him there was no future for him and Kurt. Which is to say, extremely.

Sebastian, however, was a hugger. A hugger, a snuggler, a cuddler and everything else one could possibly imagine, not that Blaine needed to imagine much.

And yet, Sebastian never directly asked for it. There was no explicit cuddling involved. There were subtle advances, which were an invitation more than anything else – an invitation Blaine would gladly accept but which ended up with Blaine ‘needing’ a cuddle and Sebastian ‘reluctantly enduring’ it. At first Blaine was confused, and then he became amused. In fact, he wanted to see how long before Sebastian actually asked for it.

It seemed like the opportune moment would never arrive. They would spend time together, they would have sex. But Sebastian never initiated anything more than a soft brush of a hand or a chaste kiss on the forehead, or the shoulder or, in fact, anywhere he could reach at the given moment, which would either evolve into a profoundly sexual escapade or just dissolve into nothing. If Blaine didn’t ‘force’ a cuddle, there was none.

It was getting a bit sad, really. Sebastian so obviously wanted such activities and seemingly wanted to take that secret to his grave.

Then one evening, they were alone at his place, both completely shattered from a long day of running around, chasing all the stuff they had to do. Sebastian wasn’t planning to spend the night, but it was pouring outside.

Blaine tossed him one of the biggest shirts he could find. 

“You coming to bed? I’m kinda beat.”

“Trying to get me into your bed, Anderson?” he said, but the effect was ruined since his head was still covered with a t-shirt and only one arm made it through the sleeve.

“Always.”

Sebastian flopped down on the bed and, in what Blaine could only interpret as the effects of extreme exhaustion, immediately scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Blaine and burying his face in Blaine’s collarbone.

Blaine might have gasped in shock or delight, because Sebastian seemed to realize what he was doing and froze. Blaine decided this was the opportune moment.

“What are you doing?” he asked, the cat that got the cream. So much cream.

“Uh, nothing. Just trying to seduce you,” Sebastian scoffed like Blaine was being obtuse. “You know me. . .” He tried to emphasize the point with an open mouthed kiss.

“Yeah, I do,” Blaine said, and he also knew that _that_ was not what he’d been trying for at all. Those little bites were half-hearted, at best. “Sebastian.” 

He pushed until they were face to face.

“You know you only have to ask.”

His boyfriend was giving him a defiant look. Blaine raised his eyebrows. Sebastian stared, and then he sighed, closing his eyes as if he was about to take the biggest risk in his life. This was it. Blaine waited.

“Cuddle me,” Sebastian commanded, eyes still closed and bracing himself. Blaine was delighted.

“I knew it!” he exclaimed, even as he pulled a grumbling Sebastian back into his arms and let him wiggle into a comfortable position. “I just knew you were a cuddling addict.”

“That is a big leap, Anderson, how am I suddenly an addict?” Sebastian asked even as he snuggled closer as Blaine stroked his back.

“Because you always want it.”

“I do not!”

“Oh, but you do.”

“There is only _one_ thing that I always want, and that is—”

“Cuddles!”

“I do not want it always, I want it. . . Often,” Sebastian said defensively. “I like to cuddle before bed, okay? That doesn’t make me an addict.” Blaine suppressed the urge to _awwww_ loudly because he had a feeling it would not be well-received and let his heart swell with something fond instead.

“You want it more than me, and I am a pretty cuddly person. And the before-bed thing? That makes you, like, a _supreme_ cuddler.”

“Why are we still talking about this?” Sebastian huffed. He pinched Blaine’s side, making him jump. “I’ll have you know that talking is _not_ cuddling. Educate yourself.”

“Sir, yes sir! Are you holding a seminar?” Blaine laughed, trying to elude another pinch. He held him tight pressing random kisses all the way to his lips. They ended up face to face again.

“What? Why are you looking at me like I’m suddenly this weird specimen from a place called Cuddle-land?” Blaine burst out laughing. It was like listening to a five-year-old’s attempt at grown-up vocabulary.

“ _Cuddle-land?_ ” he shook his head at that defiant look making a comeback. “I love you,” Blaine sighed like it was inevitable.

The fact that this made Sebastian blush was endearing. “You too,” he said softly and snuggled closer, back into welcoming arms.

*

Blaine was working on a paper on acting techniques and never realised it had gotten so late.

“Bed?” Sebastian had asked, and Blaine replied: “In a minute.” That was nearly an hour ago.

He could hear Sebastian pottering about, tired and aimless, waiting for Blaine to get up ‘in a minute’.

Suddenly he was back in the room. Blaine lifted his eyes from the darkening screen to see a slightly dishevelled figure pointing his finger like in an 18th century theatrical gesture.

“Blaine,” he said, pouting like nothing ever went his way. “I demand cuddles!”

Blaine suppressed a laugh. That was a far cry from the old Sebastian who never verbalized his needs, much less _demanded_ a cuddle.

“I’m finished, I promise.”

“If you’re not there in five minutes I am going to sit on your lap and make you sleep in that chair,” he turned on his heel and stomped out.


End file.
